legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Reess Ruk'dren
Reess "Ruk" Ruk'dren is a Bothan black marketeer and confidence trickster who resides on Tatooine. Formerly competing out of Mos Eisley with the East Eisley Womprats and the Hidden Banthas for market superiority. Ruk'dren's activities was for long a thorn in the side of the Eisley police force. But he was eventualy forced to leave Eisley to avoid getting caught. He moved his business to a smaller town in the eastern dune sea, where he is now trying to get a foothold. Biography Early Life Born into a family working in the underworld community on Nar Shadaa, Reess found himself in a career of larceny and felony at an early age. At school, he tried to blackmail his headmaster into giving him a perfect record of attendance. While this garnered attention, it was not until he tried to auction off the school grounds to foreign buyers that he was expelled. As a result, his family had Reess home-schooled, but this proved fruitless as the young Bothan framed his tutor for racketeering. Fed up, Reess's family had him sent offworld to his uncle on Tatooine. Reess soon found himself back in the company of illustrious criminals, such as Mosep Binneed and Ponda Baba. But he seldom gained the respect of his peers, as he would constantly betray and swindle any partners he had. One of his more infamous scams involved adopting the guise of "Remulus Horne," a folk balladeer. As Horne, he instigated a "holo-thon," urging viewers to donate 384,000 credits to his fictional charity. In due course, the authorities pulled his feed from the air. Operating in Mos Eisley thumbnail|left|Reess dealing with a troubled customer Reess eventualy moved out from his uncle's house and got a small aparment in Mos Eisley. By now he had gotten pretty close with Mosep Binneed which was an employee of Jabba Desilijic Tiure. He managed the hutt's finances and was also known for distrupting affairs of anyone who would infringe on their territory. Reess picked up quite a lot from Mosep and started getting an insight on how much profit could be made if things were done right. Things he had done in the past had only been for fun, and rarely had gone the way he planned it. But Mosep saw potential in Reess and took him under his wing. Being seen with an important employee of Jabba, kept the local thugs out of Reess's way, so he lived a pretty safe life in the city. Reess was itching to set up some business in the city and use what he had learned from Mosep. Through Mosep, Reess got in contact with some smugglers which often came by the Chalmun cantina and were willing to offer their services. With the little credits Reess had, he bought a crate of stolen military grade carbines from the smugglers and rented a warehouse in the slum area of Mos Eisley. Here he stockpiled the weapons till he could get them sold. Reess started in the small and sold the weapons to the small time gangs working out of the slums. As long as there were gangs and they were fighting, there were credits to be made. His first crate of weapons sold quickly and he had earned his first credits in his new line of work. It was not much, but it was enough to buy new stocks of weapons. Reess worked close with his new smuggler contacts, and were also starting to build a network within the underworld community in Eisley. Word of his business spread from the slums and throughout the city, which lead to more organised gangs coming to Reess for supplies. With bigger gangs, there were more credits to earn, and he hoped to one day be able to supply the leading gangs within Eisley. But at this time, he could not afford the kind of weapons they would ask for. His new business was looking good and he now had a constant flow of new weapons and equipment coming in, and they left the warehouse almost as fast as they came in. Proud about his new business, Reess decided to tell his friend Mosep about it. But the Nimbanese accountant didn't take the news as Reess had hoped for. He warned Reess about what would happen if he grew too big and started stepping on the hutt's tail. Mosep promised not to tell his boss about Reess's new business. And he didn't have two. Just a couple of days later, news reached Eisley that the Hutt along with Lady Valarian had been placed under arrest by the Empire. Mosep had also been captured during the raid of Jabba's palace and the two eventualy lost contact. But it didn't bother Reess too much as he now had his own network around the city. However, now he was not under what had passed as the hutt's protection anymore. Trouble brewing Reess's business had grown in size now and he were getting closer and closer to his goal about selling to the leading gangs. His last shipment included a crate of Blast tech E11 carbines used by the Imperial forces. This had cost him a lot, but he knew he could make big credit on selling them. However, this caught the attention of the Hidden Banthas, a local gang which also dealt in black market weapons dealing. He shortly got payed a visit by representatives of the gang which wanted him to leave the city. But Reess knew how to deal with it. These local gangs weren't the sharpest vibro knifes in the drawer, and Reess's deceiving tounge made him able to talk his way out of the situation. Instead there became a truce between him and the Hidden Banthas, and they agreed to not step into eachother's markets. This truce didn't mean there wouldn't be competition though. Reess had just made his first big time deal with one of the top gangs within Eisley. They bought up his entire supply of Imperial weapons and left him with a nice pile of credits. Reess was feeling like was on top of the planet. But being on the top doesn't go unnoticed. Soon the local authorities started to become a problem. The Mos Eisley police had been trying to figure out who it was that supplied the gangs with weapons. And up until then, Reess had been under their radar. But as his business got more known by the locals, word also spread to the eisley police force. He was doing so good and didn't want to lose it all. Reess went to the Hidden Banthas and asked for protection, but their sales had suffered so much from the business Reess had been runing, that they refused to help him out and said they had their hands full with keeping the police off of their own backs. The gangs he had supplied with weapons were also too scared to get taken down by the local police, so they did not offer their help to Reess. Word had reached Reess that the police force was looking to raid his warehouse. The way Reess saw it, he had to leave town or get caught. Not tempted by spending the next twenty years in jail, he decided to pack up his business and move out of Eisley. New town, new oportunities Reess had contacted one of his smuggglers and hired him to haul the remaining merchandise to the new location. Whispers around the cantina had brought a town in the western dune sea to Reess's attention. Being so close to Jabba's palace, Reess had calculated that a power stuggle to fill the vacum after Jabba's arrest, would soon breed and this meant credits. The seemingly quiet town of Outmian Yakta was now the new home of Reess and his business. Working on building a new network, he could often be seen in the local cantina Category:NPCs